


Abduction

by Selene_Eleganza



Series: Talon! [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canon-Typical Violence, Court of Owls, Dick Grayson is Robin, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kidnapping, Set Between Young Justice Season 1 and Season 2, The fluff is there to make the angst hurt sweeter :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Eleganza/pseuds/Selene_Eleganza
Summary: Things have been busy since the whole disaster on New Years Eve. (Disaster, heavy on thedis)Bruce has been working to catch up on all the work that Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises has piled up while Batman was busy doing Damage Control after the Light's temporary takeover of the JLA.Dick thinks Bruce needs a break. Lucky enough, Alfred agrees with him.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Series: Talon! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188506
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Abduction

“B, come on, take a break,” Dick chastises, leaning over Bruce’s desk in the study. “You’ve been working on that all day.”

Bruce sighs. “Dick, it’s important that I get this done,” he reminds his ward. A lot of things had fallen to the wayside when the League was compromised on New Years Eve, and continued to have been left untouched during the last few days of damage control. Batman had been spending more time at work than Bruce Wayne, but Bruce Wayne had things he needed to do, too.

“Sure,” Dick agrees, “but you’ve been at this all day. No breaks. And I know because Alfred told me so. So now I’m doing my sacred duty of reminding you that you’re not a robot.” Dick straightens up and crosses his arms, a challenging look in his bright blue eyes. “When was the last time you ate?”

“I had breakfast when I woke up, Dick, that wasn’t all that long ago,” Bruce points out, an eyebrow raised at his young ward.

Dick’s own eyebrow rises in challenge. “Bruce, it’s eight o’clock. You skipped lunch.” The ‘Alfred won’t let you skip dinner’ goes unsaid, but it is heard all the same.

Bruce blinks, his eyes drifting to the clock. “Ah. So it is,” he says faintly.

Dick lets out an exasperated sigh. “Yeah, you’re done. You’re gonna come down and eat and then you’re not allowed to work for the rest of the night.” It was already an off-night for patrol, so Bruce couldn’t weasel out of it. Alfred wouldn’t allow it short of an emergency.

Bruce huffs a quiet laugh and sets his work away, rewarded with a dazzling grin for his efforts. “Alright, chum, you’ve made your point.”

“Yes!” Dick cheers happily, bouncing up on his toes. The now-excited fourteen-year old grabs Bruce’s wrist and tugs him out of the room and down the hall. “Alfred said if I could get you to see the light, we’d get extra dessert.”

Bruce chuckles, the sound a warm rumble in his chest. “Is that so?”

“Yep,” Dick says seriously. “Dinner, and then we’re watching a movie,” he declares.

“Oh?”

Dick pins him with a faux-serious stare, mirth shining in ultramarine blue eyes. “You’ve been working too hard and the lines on your face are multiplying. The doctor ordered a night of rest and recuperation, and you’re gonna spend it with me and a bucket of popcorn on the couch.”

Dick gets his promised desert and falls asleep on Bruce’s shoulder not twenty minutes into the movie. Bruce could have moved Dick to his own bed, but instead let the boy stay where he was.

Dick is growing up fast, Bruce realizes. It sometimes feels like just yesterday he was the bright boy from the circus, freshly tarnished by grief. But Dick is no longer that small nine-year-old boy that Bruce took in. He’s fourteen now; a teenager. A hero in his own right, an integral member of his own team outside of Gotham’s suffocating grasp. A bright light in the lives of everyone he meets.

So moments like this? When Dick is relaxed and peaceful and not moving at a million miles an hour towards the next thing? Bruce loves these moments. They’re rare. Precious. Dick is on the fast-track to growing up, in and out of the suit.

When the movie finally ends, Bruce reluctantly carries his son up to his room, settling him on the bed and tucking him in.

“...Dad?” Dick murmurs.

Bruce brushes some of Dick’s hair back, watching as his son’s eyes open just enough to see him beside the bed. “Good night, Dickie. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Dick sleepily reaches up and squeezes Bruce’s hand before letting go. “Love you, dad. ‘Night.”

Bruce simply smiles, tucking the edge of the comforter around the boy that’s growing too fast. “Love you, too.” Dick closes his eyes with a smile, settling deeper into his pillow, and Bruce closes the door to Dick’s room behind him.

Dick flinches awake to a pain in his neck, his eyes snapping open to see a masked man standing over him and his bed.

He rolls sluggishly out of bed to try and put some distance between him and the stranger, but his balance is off. He wobbles. Drugged, he realizes. He’s been drugged. He tries to scream, but all he gets out is a quiet whine. There’s no way Bruce heard that.

The man prowls forward with deadly grace, his mask swallowing his neck and making him look owl-ish. There are knives strapped across his chest and claws at the tips of his gloved fingers.

This was a professional, and Dick had no idea who they were. He’s panicking, and the increased heart rate is just spreading the sedative in his bloodstream faster. He stumbles over to his lamp and grabs it with clumsy hands.

The man chuckles, a head tilted to the side like the bird he resembles.

Dick throws the lamp and the man catches it. But while he’s distracted with that, Dick surges forward to strike. Only, Dick can barely stand, so it’s more like he tumbles. He scrabbles for one of the knives on the man’s chest, but all he does is knock the lamp to the floor where it shatters with a crash.

Shards of the ceramic slice into Dick’s legs, and the man’s body language immediately shifts from amused to serious. Dick tries to back away, but his vision is swimming and his knees buckle underneath him. The masked man catches Dick by the arm, but by then Dick can barely support his own head. He’s hauled up and over a shoulder like a sack of potatoes and then he’s gone.

Bruce is startled awake by a crash, and he’s out of the bed before he even registers the sound. He tears out of his bedroom and scans the empty hallway. Nothing. He moves towards Dick’s room, seeing Alfred peeking out of his own room at the far end of the hall.

Bruce opens Dick’s door and his blood turns to ice.

The window’s open and the bedsheets are strewn haphazardly across the bed and onto the floor. The lamp has been shattered onto the floor, and Dick is nowhere to be seen.

“Dick?” Bruce calls, terror bleeding into his heart as he steps further into the room. He looks closer at the ceramic shards on the floor and realizes that there are drops of blood laying there. Someone was hurt. Dick could be hurt. His son could be hurt and he was missing.

“Dear me,” Alfred gasps from the doorway behind him. “Where is Master Dick?”

The sheets, the lamp, the window- Dick was Robin. He wouldn’t go down without a fight. So for Bruce to not have heard anything, it meant that he had to have been hit with some kind of sedative or drug to keep him quiet. Dick could fight through it somewhat, he’s done it before, and that was likely the only reason that Bruce heard anything at all.

And that terrifies him.

“I don’t know,” Bruce says, icy fear seeping into his core. “Call Gordon. Dick’s been taken.”


End file.
